Hello, Officer
by chanalam
Summary: AU. Ste is 16 and has a little crush on a certain Irish policeman. He keeps getting into trouble in the hopes of seeing him, and Brendan doesn't know what to make of the young lad.


**Am I writing fic? Woah, it's been a while. Hey, maybe I'll stick to it this time, unlike my other abandoned fics.  
(thanks to Bec for the idea)**

* * *

Delinquent. I had heard the word before, from several people. Teachers, police officers. But it hurt when my Dad said it to me. I wasn't used to Dad being angry, he was always very kind to me, even when I had done something wrong, he was very understanding.

I realised that he might have been holding back his anger. Because, when Dad had to interrupt his day off work to pick up me from the station yet again, he was more angry than I had ever seen him.

We drove back to the house in silence, and I could practically see the steam coming out his ears. As soon as we got home, he started yelling. Like, proper shouting at me. After the shock wore off I started shouting back, I mean, gotta stand up for myself right? After a heated argument and a few doors being slammed, mostly by me, my Dad said the sentence that, for once, made me shut right up.

"I try so hard to be understanding, but really Steven, you've disappointed me so much. You've just turned into a delinquent."

I had stormed into his room after that without a word, taking refuge under my covers. It always calmed me down, that, being wrapped up in the warmth of my duvet, breathing in the smell of the washing powder. It was proper fruity.

I couldn't tell my Dad the real reason I got into trouble so much. I couldn't mention that really, I got caught on purpose, and several times I'd been let off with simple slap on the wrist. All because of one police officer in particular. I didn't even know his first name, but I was gonna find out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache, and a few texts on my phone. When I checked them they were from my best mate, Doug.

_Where are you? Been waiting for ages._

_Steven Lomax, I'm going to hurt you._

_I'm coming to your house._

I quickly realised that I'd slept in, and I was going to be really late for school. I grabbed the first shirt I saw, and tried unsuccessfully to tie my school tie. I ended up shoving it into my bag and going downstairs quickly, spraying my deodorant as I rushed.

My dad was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping his coffee, and I mentally swore. I forgot he didn't have any classes on a Friday. I tried to avoid eye contact as I put on my trainers.

He looked up at me, "Ste, can we talk about last-"

I interrupted him, "Gotta rush, gonna be late." I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out, just as Doug started walking up the drive.

"There you are! Like hell I was gonna go to P.E. alone." He looked mad, and I didn't want someone else angry at me.

I gave him a hug and whispered an apology into his hair. That always worked, Dougie was a right softie when it came to hugs.

He sighed and pulled back, "Right, fine, it's fine..."

"We can skip P.E, okay?" I started to walk with him, and he scrunched up his face.

"It's a double period, the teacher will be mad..."

"Come on, we can go get chocolate!" I knew how to convince him, me.

Doug agreed like I thought he would and we headed for Price Slice. As we were looking through the sweet isle, Doug frowned at me.

"Why haven't you got your tie on again?"

"Can't do it, can I." I picked up a chocolate bar and threw it into the basket.

"I know but doesn't your Dad usually do it?"

I tried to seem casual as I shrugged, but Doug saw through it.

"Oh no, did you fall out?" He looked concerned, and I shrugged again.

"No big deal, just got brought into the station again."

Doug sighed, "Thought we only did that together, you idiot, what happened?"

"I didn't mean to this time, right! Some twat of a copper caught me skipping class last period."

"So that's why you didn't meet me after school, huh?"

I nodded as he chose a few more sweets, and we walked into a different isle.

"So... Did you see him?"

I pouted, "No. Saw the other one though, the one with the long hair and the little earring."

"He's nice, isn't he? Got a good body..."

"Yeah, he's alright." Not as good as Brady.

"How big do you reckon he is? Irish, I mean."

I snickered and elbowed him, "Doug!"

"What?! We've both seen that bulge."

We giggled together as we paid for the food, and I chewed a strawberry lace thoughtfully as we left the store, "Dunno, he's defo big, like... More than seven inches."

"Imagine the damage he could do." Doug grinned, "Bet he knows how to use it too."

I shook my head, "I already called dibs on him, right, why don't you go off with John Paul?"

Doug blushed, "I don't have a crush on our teacher, okay?"

"You do!"

"I d- Wait... Is that...?"

I followed Doug's gaze to the car park across the road, and a grin crept across my face, "That's totally Officer Brady's car."

"Wait, Ste... Maybe we shouldn't provoke him today, my Dad's started to get really annoyed about it..."

"Come on, I haven't seen him in ages! Lets just throw summat at the car."

"No! Isn't that like, really bad? I heard you can get prison for that."

I rolled my eyes, "They won't send two sixteen year olds to prison, Doug!"

"Young offenders then!"

"I'm doing it."

I ignored Doug calling after me and crossed the road, picking up a small stone.

"Ste, don't!" Doug protested, but it was two late. The stone had already flew out my hand and hit the window of his car.

We both held our breath as the car door opened, and he stepped out.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. He was dead fit.

My smile went away when I saw how mad he was.

"You two again? Seriously?" He sounded mad too.

"Iya Officer." I knew I was being smart. Couldn't help it, could I?

"Get in the car. Both of you."

"Eh? I threw the stone, Doug didn't do owt."

He approached me and grabbed my arm, "Just you then. In."

I gaped as he dragged me to his car. I wasn't expecting this, and I couldn't let my Dad get called in again.

"Wait, no. No, can't you jus' give me a warnin?"

He scoffed, "I've done that enough. Not in the mood for this shit today. Say goodbye to your friend, Douglas."

Doug waved meekly as I was pushed into the car.

"You can't just do this! What about me human rights?!"

He rolled his eyes as he got in the car, starting the engine, "Quiet down, boy."

I scowled, "Am not a boy."

"Really? Cause you look like one."

I frowned and folded my arms. The car was silent and he drove off, and I stared out the window.

Brady seemed like a nice guy, but now here he was, arresting me over a stupid stone. My Dad was gonna _kill_ me now.

After a while, I spoke, "Look... I'm sorry... I only threw the stone cos-"

He snapped, interrupting me, "Cause what?! I have had the most stressful morning and I don't have time to deal with you. You know what my boss would do if she knew about all the times I let you off? She'd have my neck."

"I'm sorry, right! I only wanted-"

"Fucking teenagers think they can do what they want, well they can't."

"I only threw the stupid stone cos I wanted to see you, didn't I!"

There was a long, awkward silence. I swore under my breath. Why did I have to go and say that? Sure, I fancied Brady, but I barely knew him, and he knew me even less. To him I was just the annoying kid that always got in his way.

I cleared my throat, looking down at my hands, "S... Sorry."

"I'm flattered. But really, Steven. You only had to say hi."

I blinked. Say hi? That hadn't even occurred to me. I figured if I did that we'd have a two minute conversation and he'd be on his way. That wasn't enough, and how often did I run into him? Rarely.

"Can you... _Please_ just let me off, just this last time. My Dad will be so disappointed."

He sighed and I held my breath waiting for his response.

"Fine. I'll drop you off at the school."

I nodded a little and looked out the window. Clearly he thought I only wanted to see him because I thought of him like a friend or something. Surely he would have freaked out if he had realised I wanted into his pants.

_God, I really wanted into his pants._


End file.
